Unravelled
by CleasKogan
Summary: "Ellos siempre habían sido tan cuidadosos y se aseguraban de utilizar un condón antes de tener sexo. Así que, ¿cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo diablos Kendall pudo quedar embarazado? TRADUCCIÓN


Traducción: _Unravelled _de _CrazySuperHeroine_

**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de Big Time Rush ni de los personajes o cualquier otra mención de estos, todo esto es de Scott Fellows y Nickelodeon. Lo único que aporto es la traducción ya que la historia tampoco es de mi creación.

* * *

**Unravelled**

Todos estaban en busca de él ahora. Los oía gritar por él; llorando, gimiendo. Pero no podía volver. Él no podía ser aceptado tan fácilmente si supieran la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría con su novio? Tal vez el finalmente lo deje por la chica del bloqueador solar.

Todo el mundo creía que James tenía algo con esa chica. Tal vez esto le daría la razón que necesitaba para romper su relación.

_Mierda_, pensó, pasando su temblorosa mano por su pelo rubio y se deslizó por detrás del gran contenedor verde. _No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre._

Kendall puso la palma de la mano contra su estómago, sonriendo tristemente antes de escabullirse del callejón junto a Palm Woods. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, eso es todo. O eso es lo que el rubio se decía a sí mismo.

Con cautela se abrió paso por la ciudad, corriendo en una esquina o en un callejón cada vez que veía a alguno de sus amigos, quienes estaban en una busca desesperada por él. _Tal vez no debí haber abandonado la puerta después de la llamada del Doc_, el muchacho alto suspiró mentalmente, corriendo hacia un parque cercano.

Kendall se acercó a un lugar escondido, donde tanto él como James siempre habían escapado durante el trabajo para sus citas rápidas, y se apoyó en la corteza del árbol. El rubio alto suspiró y se dejó caer, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Siempre habían sido tan cuidadosos y se aseguraban de utilizar un condón antes de tener sexo. Así que, ¿cómo sucedió esto?

¿Cómo diablos Kendall pudo quedar embarazado? _Los condones se rompen, duh_, el rubio pensó, con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio habría adivinado por su constante vomito que era una gripe estomacal y se adelantó al Doctor Hollywood sin decirle a nadie. Excepto que el médico le dijo que tomara algunas pruebas extrañas y finalmente dejó a Kendall pendiente al afirmar que obtendría los resultados en unos días.

En esos pocos días, sin embargo, Kendall empezó a darse cuenta lentamente de que tenía el estómago redondeado, un poco desapercibido a menos que se mirase con mucho detenimiento. Otra cosa fue, el rubio se había hecho demasiado sensible, especialmente cuando James le tocaba en _cualquier lugar_, y extremadamente emocional. El rubio había ignorado estos cambios repentinos, pensando que se trataba de su enfermedad jugando un papel en su cuerpo. Eso era _normal_.

Bueno, hasta que llegaron los resultados. _No era normal_ en absoluto. Él es un hombre. Un hombre _embarazado_. Entonces, ¿qué estaba mal con él? _Soy un monstruo_, el pobre rubio pensó miserable, lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos_. Soy un bicho raro. James me va a dejar para la muchacha del protector solar y voy a tener este bebé solo.__  
_  
Tal vez podría huir y comenzar una nueva vida. Tal vez podría dejar a todos atrás en Palm Woods y desaparecer para siempre. "Sí, como si pudiera escapar con facilidad," Mr. Rubio suspiró mientras se daba una palmada en la frente, recordándose a sí mismo que él es parte de una banda famosa. Todo el mundo estaba obligado a reconocerle.

Quiero decir, que no reconocería Kendall Knight, el fuerte y valiente líder de Big Time Rush?

Mientras que Kendall estaba preocupado con las diferentes consecuencias de revelar la verdad, él no era consciente de los pasos que se acercaban corriendo hacia su lugar. Él, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de unas cálidas manos familiares agarrándolo para un fuerte abrazo. El rubio chilló, retorciéndose incómodamente en los brazos del desconocido más alto.

"Dios, maldita sea, Kendall."

Kendall levantó la vista de su posición sobre el pecho del otro chico, y borrosamente se extendió la forma de la cara de James. El moreno estaba jadeando, con los ojos cerrados, con el flequillo pegado en su frente sudorosa. El agarre del chico más alto lo apretaba a medida que el rubio estaba jadeando en busca de aire, empujando contra el pecho de James para su liberarse.

"J-Jay! Jay! No puedo, respirar," Kendall logró estirar la pata, haciendo que el hermoso moreno finalmente aflojara sus brazos, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Lo siento", susurró James, tomando la cara de su novio entre sus cálidas palmas antes de inclinarse para besar suavemente a Kendall. "Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?"

"No es nada", el rubio le mintió, riendo nerviosamente mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de James, aspirando el olor del otro. "No es nada."

Kendall oyó un bajo suspiro antes de sentir que lo levantaban del suelo, y llevando sus piernas inmediatamente envueltas alrededor de la cintura de James como él lo había acostumbrado. Unos segundos después, sintió esa sensación cosquillosa de la hierba en sus tobillos, donde sus jeans habían estado. Sorprendido, el rubio ligeramente más pequeño subió su cabeza, con los ojos verdes fijamente en la mirada distraída en el rostro de su amante. Quien ahora ya tenía sus rodillas apoyadas contra el trasero del rubio ya que se sostuvo en la corteza con las rodillas de Kendall dobladas a sus espaldas.

El usual y valiente líder acarició la mejilla de James con cuidado, apoyando la suya contra el hombro amplio del moreno. El sólo no se atrevía a decirle James. Demonios, ¿cómo él iba… _Dios_ como supone que aceptaría a un monstruo como él? Kendall dibujo distraídamente patrones en la mejilla sonrosada del adolecente más alto, perdiéndose en su cálido abrazo.

"Recuerdas esa vez", James habló de repente, haciendo que el rubio en sus manos saltara. El niño bonito lo apretó ligeramente, volviendo la cabeza para darle un beso en la sien. "Lo siento. ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos simplemente correr aquí cuando las cosas se ponían agitadas?"

Kendall rió. "Diablos, sí. Mama K. estaba tan preocupada, porque nos quedamos aquí durante un mes."

Para los dos chicos se les hizo un hábito correr a _su_ lugar; siempre cuando uno de ellos estaba teniendo un mal día. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, se olvidaban de informarle Mama Knight, que finalmente se estaba volviendo loca por tanto enviar personas a buscarlos. Después de algunos sustos, ella decidió castigarlos al prohibirles ir a cualquier parte de la casa e incluso ella tomo sus teléfonos y los mantuvo alejados de ellos. Durante todo un maldito mes.

Lección aprendida.

"Vamos a quedarnos aquí de nuevo."

El rubio arqueó una ceja mientras se movía a horcajadas sobre la cintura de James, agarrando la chaqueta del otro chico para mantener el equilibrio. El chico mayor sonrió suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. "Has huido de la habitación como si tu trasero ardiera en llamas. ¿De verdad crees que tu madre está bien con eso?"

Kendall gruñó, dándose una palmada en la frente. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Mama Knight ya les advirtió antes de que los castigara si alguno de los dos salía de casa sin su permiso.

_Perfecto._

James se rió en voz baja picoteando el punto de enrojecimiento en la frente del rubio. "¿Quieres decirme qué te pasa ahora?" Kendall abrió la boca para repetir su respuesta anterior, sólo para ser interrumpido con una sonrisa del moreno. "No puedes mentirme a mí, Rubiecito. Sé que no es "nada"."

"Te odio", dijo Kendall entre dientes, haciendo un mohín.

El niño bonito tuvo las agallas para reír, mirando a su otra mitad de ojos cálidos y verdes. "Te dije que no puedes mentirme."

Kendall se burló y golpeó a su novio en el brazo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando el dolor era más fuerte en su palma que en los bíceps de James. Maldición, el moreno apenas se estremeció_. Mierda, James y sus bíceps musculosos_, el joven rubio maldijo interiormente, moviendo la muñeca con fuerza para aliviar el dolor.

"Yo te follo todos los días, cariño", dijo James, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Las mejillas de Kendall ardían de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. "¿Quieres que te folle ahora, Kenny?"

Kendall forzó una sonrisa. James no iba querer tener nada que ver con él si sabía la verdad. El rubio alto volvió su atención al chico bonito abrazándolo, tomando respiraciones profundas para calmarse. Kendall tenía que decirle a James. _Tenía que hacerlo.__  
_

Sólo que no podía porque James le había arrancado la camisa de encima y ahora trabajaba en su cremallera. El rubio trató de empujar al fuerte moreno de distancia, consciente de que sus esfuerzos fueron más que inútiles ya que James tenía al joven adolescente atrapado entre sus piernas y el cuerpo. "James! P-Para! Jay!"

Un vergonzoso y fuerte gemido se escapó de los labios del rubio cuando James se engancho a su sensible cuello, chupando un moretón. El más joven de los dos se retorció en su posición, luchando contra mantener su cordura o entregarse al placer que estaba recibiendo. Pero tan pronto como los largos dedos del moreno se deslizaban a través del borde de sus bóxers a cuadros, el rubio eligió la segunda opción, aplastando sus labios contra los de James.

"Sabes que jamás te mentiría estando aquí, ¿cierto?" Kendall jadeó, alejándose en busca de aire, se levantó un poco para que James pudiera quitar sus pantalones y calzoncillos. El joven rubio se estremeció cuando el aire frío golpeó su piel, lo que le hiso empujarse a sí mismo en los brazos de James.

James sonrió y se quitó la chaqueta, envolviéndolo alrededor de los hombros de su amante antes de andar a tientas con el culo de Kendall. "Está bien. Entonces me vas a montar ("ride" o cabalgar) ", ordenó el moreno, masajeando suavemente las mejillas regordetas de Kendall. James se acercó a la oreja del pequeño rubio, mordisqueando. "¿No amas hacer eso?"

Kendall se sonrojó más, poniéndose en los brazos de la chaqueta antes de mover sus caderas, frotando su erección ahora fugas en el estómago de James. Una serie de gemidos y gritos de asombro se escaparon de sus labios, lo que finalmente condujo a James de tirar su camisa sobre su cabeza. El rubio nervioso babeaba ante la visión del cuerpo musculoso de su novio, con sus huesudos dedos trazando patrones en los pectorales del alto moreno.

James se rió entre dientes, un ruido sordo salió de su garganta mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior de Kendall, deslizando tres dedos en la caverna húmeda del rubio. El moreno se apartó, y con la mano libre luchaba por liberar su miembro ahora palpitante de sus límites, mientras que la lengua del rubio más bajo se arremolinaba alrededor de los dedos que invaden su espacio.

"Maldita sea," el niño bonito respiró, aliviado cuando por fin su polla saltó de sus bóxers, rozando contra Kendall. James sacó sus dedos resbaladizos fuera, arrastrándolos hacia abajo en el cuerpo tembloroso del rubio antes de pulsar el índice en el estrecho agujero. Ambos gimieron; Kendall por la pequeña intrusión y James de la forma en que su dedo estaba siendo absorbido cada vez más profundo. "Levántate, Ken."

Kendall le disparó al moreno una mirada confusa, obligado a obedecer la orden de todos modos. El joven rubio se estabilizó y puso sus brazos en el árbol, mirando a James, quien estaba terminando de quitarse los pantalones, mientras que su miembro estaba prominente totalmente fuera de sus bóxers. Kendall estaba demasiado distraído por el grosor de su amante para darse cuenta de que James le estaba dando a su polla una mamada, mientras que adicionaba otro dedo en su culo apretado. El moreno escupió en su mano libre, moviéndose hacia su miembro duro.

El adolescente de ojos verdes gruñó, con las manos aferradas a los cabellos castaños de James cuando lo engullo. El moreno gimió, pasando su lengua sobre la vena inferior mientras sus dedos se movían dentro y fuera del cuerpo dispuesto de Kendall, haciendo movimientos de tijeras dentro del rubio. La otra mano del niño bonito rodeó su polla, bombeando a medida con el empuje de sus dedos, mientras su cabeza se balanceaba arriba y abajo de la longitud del rubio.

Kendall empezó a gemir incontrolablemente, metiéndose en la boca caliente de su amante mientras dejaba ajustar al tercer dedo dentro de él. El rubio oyó la mordaza del otro, y fue más lento, consciente de que estaba golpeando la nuca de James más duro de lo esperado.

Sin embargo, una vez que James considero listo al rubio, agarró la cintura de Kendall y tiró de él hacia abajo, entrando en el rubio en un movimiento rápido. El hermoso hombre ojos color-avellana suavemente presionó besos en todos los lugares a los que podía llegar, su amante se retorcía y lo poseía con firmeza por la cintura mientras esperaba a que se acostumbrase al grosor.

"J-Jamie, E-Esper-Ah!" Kendall abrió la boca, con los ojos en blanco y moviendo su cabeza de placer cuando sus paredes se apretaron deliciosamente alrededor de la gran longitud. _Maldita sea, esta hipersensibilidad me va a matar._

El rubio volvió a la realidad cuando sintió dos pinceles de luz que eran los dedos de James en su estómago. Fuera por puro reflejo, Kendall había bateado la mano del moreno lejos, reemplazándola con la suya. El adolescente de ojos verdes tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, desafiándose a sí mismo al echar un vistazo a la expresión en el rostro del otro chico.

Sorprendentemente, James seguía sonriendo, levantando una ceja al rubio. "¿Estás embarazado, ¿no es así?" el niño bonito preguntó, pasando un brazo alrededor de las pálidas caderas de Kendall mientras lo besaba con cariño.

Kendall seguía aturdido, sin palabras y con lágrimas que se reunían en sus ojos. El más bajo no esperaba esto. _¿Cómo fue que se ha enterado?_ Se preguntó el rubio de ojos-verdes/botella estudiando la mirada espectadora en la cara de James. Kendall decidió jugar con su oído, tal vez solo era su conciencia persistente diciéndole que confesara la verdad. "¿Q-qué?"

El niño bonito acarició suavemente la pequeña protuberancia en el estómago de Kendall, plenamente consciente del constante escalofrió del rubio. "No te hagas el tonto, nene. Lo estas, ¿verdad?"

"Yo-uh-yo-yo," Kendall tartamudeó, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas y como el rubio bajó la cabeza. James la guió en silencio para descansar en su hombro, acariciando la espalda de Kendall. "N-no me d-dejes"

El moreno de ojos color avellana quedo boquiabierto ante Kendall. Con sus manos enterradas rápidamente en las lágrimas del afligido rubio. Con cálidos y confusos ojos James se perdía en las profundidades de su amante. Kendall estaba literalmente sollozando, presionando sus palmas sobre sus ojos como un débil intento de parar.

Inmediatamente, el moreno conecto ambos labios, pasando su lengua por la comisura de los otros, mientras empujo hacia arriba, golpeando la próstata del otro directamente. Kendall necesitaba una distracción y los músculos de su anillo se apretaban demasiado alrededor del miembro del moreno. James sonrió cuando el rubio triste se quedó sin aliento, permitiéndole la entrada a su músculo mojado.

La lengua de James estaba envuelta alrededor de Kendall, tirando ligeramente antes de lamer por los lugares excesivamente sensibles del rubio. Kendall chilló, con los brazos enlazados alrededor del cuello del chico de ojos color avellana cuando James le separó sus nalgas, entrando y saliendo con fuerza, alimentando el placer del rubio más pequeño con cada embestida.

Los ojos de Kendall se cerraron cuando sintió ese cosquilleo familiar en su estómago. El rubio se presionó más cerca, moviéndose arriba y abajo en el regazo del otro, entregándose a James, cuyos besos se hicieron más calientes y urgentes.

"James, me voy a-" Cintas de semen salieron de Kendall gritando y manchando los dos estómagos, saltando enérgicamente en la erección de James mientras se dirigía de su orgasmo. El apretar de las paredes del rubio y viendo a su amante deshacerse frente a James lo empujaron hasta el borde. Unas cuantas embestidas y el moreno se corrió, pintando de blanco las paredes de Kendall con un fuerte y bajo gruñido.

El adolescente de ojos color avellana se dejó caer en el árbol, sosteniendo al rubio cerca de su pecho mientras ambos trataban de recobrar el aliento. El sudor que goteaba de sus cuerpos era incómodo, pero ninguno de ellos tenía la energía para moverse. Kendall se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio, sin duda satisfecho sexualmente. Y en lugar de expresar su tristeza, el rubio se enterró en el pecho de James, disfrutando en silencio el lento ascenso y caída de este.

Kendall incluso ignoró cuando el exhausto moreno jugaba con su pelo rubio, murmurando incoherencias.

"Tu todavía tienes que decirme, ya sabes," dijo James, picoteando los cabellos sudorosos del rubio.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Kendall respondió con sinceridad, sin moverse de su lugar. "Sí, estoy embarazado."

"Y tuve que enterarme de esto con el Doc, porque?"

"Tú me vas a dejar por la muchacha del bloqueador solar," la voz del rubio se estaba rompiendo mientras cerraba sus ojos verdes con fuerza. "Vas a dejarme porque yo soy un monstruo que puede quedar embarazado."

James se burló: "¿En serio? ¿Crees que caigo tan bajo?"

Kendall se incorporó de su lugar, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en la confusión. "Q-¿Qué? Pero todo el mundo dice que ustedes d-dos tienen a-algo!"

Un destello de dolor apareció en los cálidos ojos del moreno inclinándose para besar a su crédulo novio. "Rumores". Sólo porque hablamos a veces no quiere decir que hay algo entre nosotros, nena," James hizo una pausa para picotear los labios del rubio de nuevo. "Te quiero. _Sólo a ti_ y no eres un monstruo."

"Yo también te amo," susurró Kendall, sonriendo suavemente. "Pero, ¿cómo te enteraste de nuestro bebé?"

"Se te cayó el teléfono y Doc todavía estaba en la línea. Me ha dicho todo," el niño bonito respondió con indiferencia. Sus ojos castaños brillaban de alegría. "No puedo creer que no me dijiste-nosotros! Mama K, Katie, sus tres mejores amigos, nos hemos quedado muy contentos y nadie moverá un pie en L.A hasta encontrar al frenético-rubio."

Kendall se sonrojó. "Estamos mejor en casa, entonces?"

El moreno de ojos color avellana conecto sus labios una vez más, asintiendo. James ayudó al rubio a salirse de su ya flácida polla, sonriendo cuando vio su esperma chorreando por los muslos internos de Kendall.

El rubio golpeó a James en el lado de la cabeza. "Condón! Se te olvidó usar un condón! ¡Mírame!"

"¿Quieres que te lama hasta arriba?" El moreno tiro a Kendall una sonrisa seductora, subiendo sus pantalones hasta sus calzoncillos sucios, antes de ponerse su camisa.

El adolescente de ojos verdes, rodo los ojos, haciendo caso omiso a la observación del otro, mientras empezaba a vestirse. Recogió los restos de su camisa rasgada, con un suspiro, "Destruiste mi camisa también."

"Te amo y el bebé me encanta, Kendall." James lo cogió al estilo de novia, riendo al oír como Kendall siguió murmurando maldiciones al moreno. "Estás cansado. Cállate y duerme."

Kendall se burló mientras se acomodaba la estrecha chaqueta alrededor de su cuerpo, perdiéndose en el ritmo constante del corazón de su amante. James tenía razón, el joven rubio estaba agotado.

Sin embargo, Kendall estaba más allá de agradecido. James no iba a dejarlo por la muchacha del protector solar. James _lo amaba_ a él y a su bebe no nacido. Por el momento, eso era suficiente.

_Ahora a dormir antes de enfrentarse a la ira de Mama Knight_, pensó Kendall, dejándose caer lentamente en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Y que tal?, Les ha gustado?

Por favor Dejen un Review diciéndome si el texto se entiende y si consideran que es "excelente traducción", "buena traducción" o si debería dejar de traducir ya que les quemo el cerebro tratando de hacer que comprendan :D

- Cleas


End file.
